Bajo el efecto del alcohol
by merry kirkland
Summary: Serie de oneshot sobre lo que pasa con las naciones bajo el efecto del alcohol...multiparing...usuk, sufin, gerita, esparmano, franada...etc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni las canciones me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias:...Inglaterra borracho...semi-lime.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Ingles...sexy...**

Habían estado tomando en un bar cerca de donde fue la reunión de las naciones.

Y como era de esperarse…Inglaterra apenas se podía sostener de pie.

-Angleterre jamás aprenderá a controlarse con la bebida-comentaba cierto francés, el cual parecía que los tragos no le habían hecho efecto.

-Lo sé-y así contesto Estados Unidos, el cual solo había tomado un vaso de ron y quince sodas.

-Bueno será mejor que lo lleves a casa, no creo que llegue solo en ese estado-apunto el galo al ojiverde el cual seguía empinándose una botella.

-¿por qué yo?-pregunto el estadounidense.

-Está bien podría yo llevármelo y aprovecharme de su esta…

Pero Francia no termino de decir su idea cuando el de gafas ya se encontraba forcejeando con Inglaterra para sacarlo del bar.

-Suéltame estúpido…hip…emancipado…

Y eso fue lo último que las naciones escucharon de la nación británica, antes de que Alfred lo subiera a su auto para llevarlo a su casa.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa del europeo, América lo sentó en el sillón de la sala de este.

-Iré a prepárate un té.

-No…necesito…hip…de…tu ayuda.

Pero el ojiazul prefirió ignorarlo, de todos modos ya sabía cómo se ponía el mayor con las bebidas.

…O eso se suponía…

Paso un rato y el estadounidense le trago él te, para luego prender la televisión del inglés, ya que no pensaba dejarlo solo.

Prendió el aparato, y comenzó a cambiar de canal hasta encontrar uno donde salían unas chicas bailando…demasiado…provocativo…

-¿Qué mierda estás viendo?-pregunto el anglosajón, el cual aún seguía borracho, pero al menos ya no se le corrían tanto las palabras.

-Chicas bailando… ¿te molesta?...puedo cambiarle, si tú quieres Iggy.

-Bloody hell ¿a eso le llamas baile?...no tiene gracia…ni se mueven bien.

-Pues son lindas y no bailan mal…se mueven mucho-contesto el estadounidense algo extrañado por el comentario de su ex tutor coff y amor secreto coff.

-Te enseñare que es moverse con ritmo…

-¿Tu?…hahaha has de estar bromeando.

-Yo no bromeo, préstame tu i-pod.

Y aunque algo dudoso de darle su i-pod o no a un borracho, Alfred termino aceptando.

Arthur por su lado se puso a buscar una canción, claro que tenía que acercárselo mucho para poder las letras, maldito mareo; pero después de un raro encontró lo que buscaba y una sonrisa picarona se formó en su rostro.

Fue hasta un cajón de un mueble en la sala, y saco unas bocinas, las conecto al i-pod de su ex colonia coff y amor secreto coff, para luego disminuir un poco las luces de la habitación, claro no sin antes apagar ese programa del infierno de arpías bailadoras.

Y al final puso "play"…y con eso al escuchar la tonada, la cara del norteamericano fue todo un poema.

-"When I come to the clubs, step aside "-comenzó a cantar el inglés, mientras se acercaba un poco al chico de gafas que se hundía cada vez más en el sofá.

-"Pop the seat, don't be hemmy in the line"-llevo sus manos a la corbata que se encontraba ya algo desatada, para comenzar a quitársela lentamente, mientras con la otra mano se desabotonaba los primeros botones de la camisa.

Alfred solo se coloro ante la imagen que tenía a delante.

-"V.I.P because you know I gotta shine"-Arthur prosiguió con mover su caderas al ritmo de la canción, mientras se restregaba en uno de los muebles.

Luego volvió a acercársele.

-"I'm Iggy Iggy"-su mirada se quedó fija en Jones, mientras se subía sobre el cuerpo de este…se sentó sobre sus piernas, para pasar sus brazos por el cuello del americano.

-"And me love you long time"-se removía como animal en celo encima del estadounidense, mientras soltaba pequeños jadeos.

-"All my girls get down on the floor"-el británico tomo las manos de Alfred, y las llevo a su propia cintura.

-"Back to back drop it down real low"-sus aliento alcohólico chocaba en el ambiente que se formaba, aunque el norteamericano podía percibir el aroma a té, de su Iggy.

-"I'm such a gentleman but I'm dancing like a hock"-con lo último lamio entre sus dedos, dejando un rastro de saliva en estos.

Alfred trago duro ante la excitada imagen de un jadeante ingles sentado en sus piernas moviéndose como bestia poseída, y eso estaba causando estragos en su ser…en definición…su "asta" se estaba levantando.

-"Because you know what, I don't give a fuck"-se bajó de sus piernas, para comenzar a mover de nuevo sus caderas, pero esta vez frente al rostro del menor.

-No hagas eso Iggy-intentaba decir, pero su respiración como la del inglés estaba ya a su límite.

-"So here we go!".

-"How come every time you come around"-tomo la corbata que había dejado en el suelo, para pasarla por el cuello del chico de gafas, mientras se acercaba torturadoramente a este.

-"My London London Bridge want to go down"- sus cuerpo estaba al límite ya no podía, tomo a Inglaterra de las muñecas y lo arrogo sobre el sofá.

-"Like London London London want to go down"-Arthur seguía cantando al tiempo que sentía las manos americanas recorrer todo su territorio, el también estaba a su límite.

-"Drinks start pouring"-Alfred comenzó a repartir besos por su torso y por su cuello, dejando leves marcas.

-"My speech start slurring"-el europeo soltaba sonoros suspiros ante cada caricia que recibía del otro.

-"Everybody start looking real good"-ahora se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un salvaje y profundo beso.

La música siguió corriendo, termino esa canción y otras más, mientras en el sillón se llevaba a cabo toda una escena de pasión, la cual no termino si no hasta muy entrada en la noche.

* * *

**Al otro día.**

Arthur sintió los suaves aunque torturadores rayos del sol.

-Me duele horrores la cabeza-comento.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando bebes demasiado Iggy.

Arthur solo se limitó a voltear a donde había salido esas palabras, para encontrarse a un americano recostado en su cama… ¿pero qué demonios hacia el en su…esperen un segundo…reviso debajo de las sabanas.

-¡Lo hicimos!-sus grito se escuchó muy lejos de ahí…tal vez hasta ¿Australia?

-Claro que si-dijo muy alegre América.

-Yo no lo recuerdo…yo no lo hice…no…claro que no-trato de decir Inglaterra mientras entraba en estado de negación.

-Oh pero si estuviste taaaannn bien-sonrió de manera infantil, pero luego una idea se vino a su mente, y esa sonrisa se convirtió en una maliciosa-…claro que si no recuerdas…yo te puedo refrescar la memoria, y con eso se lanzó encima del cuerpo aun desnudo de su ex tutor, ahora amante.

* * *

london Bridge- Fergie

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / wa t ch ? v = s S P E a 4 j 2k h E

Les dejo el link...por si quieren escucharla... ^^

* * *

Taran, este es mi nuevo fic...y bueno en resumen será acerca de cómo se ponen las naciones bajo el efecto del alcohol...como ya mencione será multiparing...**pero en este caso...ustedes decidirán que pareja quieren ver en el próximo capítulo.**..aquí están las parejas...

**-Us x Uk **

**-Suecia x Finlandia**

**-Dinamarca x Noruega**

**-Francia x Canada**

**-Prusia x Austria**

**-Alemania x Italia**

**-España x Romano**

**-Escocia x Irlanda**

**-Lituania x Polonia**

**Otra cosa**…quiero meter a Sealand y a Islandia…¿con quién quieren que los ponga?...ustedes díganme y yo lo cumpliré…solo con la condición de que sea **yaoi**…a y si quieren otra pareja dígame y bueno veré que puedo hacer…

Nos vemos! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni las canciones me pertenecen...Arthur es de Alfred como Tino es de Berwald...por los iglos de los siglos amen...**

**Advertencias:...Finlandia borracho...semi-lime.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Finlandés...atrevido**

Apenas había regresado de dar la vuelta al mundo dejando regalos...estaba demasiado cansado...y lo peor fue que su jefe había quedado de que iría a una comida pos-navideña con los demás nórdicos...odiaba a su jefe...claro como él no había pasado las últimas horas sentado en un trineo...y además ni siquiera se encontraba Berwald en casa, ni Peter.

Al menos tenía unas cuantas horas para relajarse...así que decidió recostarse un rato en la sala...pondría algo de power metal en el estéreo para poder relajarse.

Así se dirigió a la sala y puso su canción favorita.

-Hard rock hallelujah!-comenzaba a cantar mientras se dirigía al sillón…bueno ese era su plan hasta que sus violetas ojos se posaron en una botella de vodka que se encontraba afuera, había sido regalo de su jefe, y bueno no había tenido tiempo de guardarlo, ni tampoco Suecia al parecer.

-No Tino...acuérdate tienes una reunión con los chicos.

Pero por más que lo pensaba la botella se veía apetecible, además que de seguro eso lo relajaría...

-Tal vez un poco antes de irme no me caería mal…moi…

* * *

_Que gran equivocación_

* * *

Noruega veía el reloj, todos ya habían llegado a comer...menos Finlandia, algo que era raro, por lo general este llegaba puntual...hasta el danés ya se encontraba presente…claro era la casa de este, pero al menos ya había bajado al comedor.

Suecia se mostraba algo impaciente, le había llamado a Tino más de diez veces y este no contestaba…le preocupaba que algo malo le hubiera pasado…afortunadamente ahí no estaba Peter, así el pequeño tampoco estaría preocupado.

-Ir´ a busc´rlo-dijo el de gafas mientras tomaba su abrigo.

-Sverige-lo llamo con calma el noruego-espera un poco, estoy seguro que no tarda…si no yo te acompaño a buscarlo.

-Est´ bien…p´ro no más de veint´ minut´s.

Pero no fue necesario esperar tanto, ya que en ese instante las puertas se abrieron de par en par mostrando a…

-¿Fin?-pregunto algo sorprendido Dinamarca, ya que en toda su vida jamás había visto al finlandés de esa forma.

-Esta ¿borracho?-pregunto el islandés.

-Suuuu...iba de camino hacia acá…hip…cuando escuche una canción en el radio...me encanto y en eso me acorde que te debía tu regalo...así que ¡disfrutarlo!

En ese momento todos confirmaron que efectivamente el finlandés estaba ebrio. Bueno eso le debieron de haber pensado desde que vieron cómo iba vestido el joven nórdico.

Su taje era el típico traje de "Santa" pero con un short rojo, con unas calcetas hasta las rodillas blancas con rayas verdes, y unas botas cafés.

-Sví… ¿estás bien?-pregunto el menor de los nórdicos a Suecia, el cual sentía como la sangre comenzaba a bajar por su nariz.

-Lind´.

Finlandia se acercó a la mesa, donde saco su celular, y puso a reproducir la canción.

-"Light me up with me on top lets falalalala lalalala"-comenzaba a cantar, mientras con mucho esfuerzo se intentaba subir a la mesa, no sin antes estar a punto de caer unas tres veces-"Light me up with me on top lets falalalala lalalala".

-"The only place you wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree"-inicio con un suave movimiento de cadera, mientras se acompañaba de unos cascabeles-"The only place you wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree".

-"Light me up with me on top lets falalalala lalalala"-cantaba mientras jugaba "inocentemente" con los cordones de su capa.

-Sve…exactamente ¿qué pediste de regalo este año?-pregunto un impresionado noruego…si impresionado…pues en toda su vida jamás se hubiera imaginado ver a Tino dando semejante espectáculo…sobre una mesa…enfrente de todos.

-…-pero el sueco no le contesto, la verdad es que estaba con la mirada fija en el lindo atuendo que traía su "esposa".

-"Light me up with me on top lets falalalala lalalala"-se había sentado en el borde de la mesa, mientras cantaba dulcemente, eso sí, sin dejar de poner esa mirada de…

-Lujurioso…-susurro el islandés, al cual en ese momento su "hermano" mayor le tapo los ojos.

-"Ho ho ho under the mistletoe"-bailaba ten seductoramente, claro sin dejar esa aura de inocencia a un lado.

-"Yes everybody knows" –le giño un ojo al de gafas, y este solo se sonrojo, estaba perdiendo el control de la situación coff de su cuerpo coff.

-"We will take off our clothes "-se retiraba sensualmente su capa, mientras iba bajando un poco hasta casi tocar la superficie del piso.

-"Yes if you want us to we will you"-subía con perfectos movimientos circulares, mientras se agarraba de la mesa.

-Oh Sve…¿en qué trabaja tu esposa?-comento con picardía el danés.

Pero este ya no tuvo tiempo de responderle a Dinamarca, pues ahora tenía al chico de orbes lilas con sus manos rodeándole el cuello.

- "Oh oh a Christmas, My Christmas tree is delicious"- le decía cerca del cuello mientras lo miraba de una manera muy sugestiva-"Oh oh a Christmas, My Christmas tree is delicious"-ahora lamio cerca de la comisura de la boca del sueco.

Hasta ahí fue capaz de aguantar Suecia, y el resto de los nórdicos lo entendieron, bueno el danés no, pero eso no impidió que Noruega lo sacara jalando de la oreja.

* * *

-"Light y´u up w´th y´u on top l´ts fal´lal´la l´lala´a "-escucharon al sueco cantar mientras se subían a ver una pelicula, a muy…pero muy alto volumen.

No se supo que seguía de la canción, pues el sueco atacaba hambrientamente el blanco cuello del menor, mientras este no dejaba de sacar lineros gemidos, ante el contacto de la húmeda lengua contra su piel...pero si los demás nórdicos ponían un poco de atención podían escuchar algo como…

_"Oh oh oh Christmas, My Christmas tree is delicious" (Finlandia)_

_"Oh yes y´ur Christmas, yo´r Christmas tr´e is delicious" (Suecia)_

"Here mmmg here mmm here the best time of the year" (Finlandia)

* * *

**Al otro día**

El finlandés se encontraba hecho ovillo debajo de las abañas, ya que por desgracia era de los borrachos que se acordaban de todo lo que hacían...era eso y por el video que el danés le envió a su celular esa mañana.

-No volverá a tomar!- comenzó a sollozar a causa del dolor terrible de cabeza y por la cruda moral...ya no podría ver a los nórdicos a los ojos...mucho menos a Su-san...

-¡Qué pena!-se tapó más con las sabanas.

* * *

-Papá, ¿que le pasa a mami Fin?- pregunto Peter.

-Se si´nte un p´co mal.

-Oh… por eso le preparaste un café.

-Hum- asintió el sueco.

-Bueno iré un raro con Ravis...nos vemos.

-Cuid´te-se despidió mientras veía salir a su hijo por la puerta.

El sueco estaba a punto de subir a ver como seguía Tino, cuando escucho el tono de su celular.

Abrió el mensaje que había recibido, y se lo puso a leer, era del danés ese.

_"Disfruta tu regalo… Feliz Navidad"_

Le puso "play" al video que venía adjunto con el mensaje

Su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo, mientras un hilo de sangre rebalsada desde su nariz...

Tenía que hacer que su esposa bebiera vodka más seguido...

* * *

**Canción: Chritmas tree-Lady Gaga...escuche la concion e imediatamente pense en Fin...aqui esta el link por si gustan escucharla**

**h t t p : / / w w w. yo u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v =8 c P 8 R z H Hh V I **

* * *

Aquí está el segundo capítulo…fue de Finlandia…porque nadie coincidió con la próxima pareja así que toma la primera opción que me dieron…

Bueno ya saben que en este fic ustedes eligen así que aquí están los títulos posibles para el próximo capítulo….

**-Sueco…hablador (otro Sufin).**

**-Noruego…tierno (Dinamarca x Noruega)**

**-Letón…travieso (Sealand x Letonia)**

**-Romano…cariñoso (España x Romano)**

**-Alemán...sentimental (otro Alemania x Italia)**

Luego les pondre los demas titulos...


End file.
